rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Salazar Jan
Gallowglass / Heroes of the Inquisition "It´s in the Mind" Biography '' Dear Inquisitor, let it be known that the penal transporter "Grace of Ultramar" will arrive in 36 days from now on at the orbit of deathworld Gallowglass. According to protocol the requested penal slave will be transferred into the authority of the holy Inquisition, namely into the retinue of most revered Inquisitor Gallowglass. From then on Adeptus Custodes will not be liable anymore for transgressions of any kind by the subjected individual 102-Alpha-23. For the purpose of recording we want to remind of the circumstances of the arrest of 102-Alpha-23 which occurred after contact had been broken off to scientific colony of Quercus. Imperial squads arrived in due time after the one and only help call sent to nearby forces. ' The squads did find clear evidence of battle and heavy heretic involvement. Subject 102-Alpha-23 was then the only surviving living being in the colony and was found sitting in a 1 km crater in stoic condition. He did not defend himself in any way but the first soldier arriving on the scene went mad when 102-Alpha-23 was seen whispering into his ear. It was then deemed appropriate to treat the individual with extreme prejudice and to subdue him with utmost force. Convict 102-Alpha-23 was instantly transferred to Penal Colony "Darkwater", a prison for Special Conditions convicts. After several psykers were subject to extreme seizures and permanent brain damage, further mind probes have been suspended indefinitely. Since then convict 102-Alpha-23 has been put in deep isolation until further notice. It is recommended that 102-Alpha-23 is treated with upmost prejudice. For security reasons 102-Alpha-23 has been thoroughly brainwiped and subjected to a mental kill switch (warp signature transmitted with this document) as well as outfitted with an explosive collar band. After signing the transfer protocols Adeptus Custodes states that it has sufficiently given voice to concerns at the requisition of 102-Alpha-23 by Inquisitor Gallowglas and will not take any further responsibilty for the convict from then on. The Emperor protects. Gaol-Mayor Zorothas, Adeptus Custodes Facts *Diary of Salazar Jan' *Had a twin brother called Balthazar Jan . He was killed in the wake of Operation Headstrong. *Salazar Jan was apprehended in the scientific compound Quercus, one click from Hive Jonar on Tarsus III, by Imperial Guard forces after Inquisitorial involvement and target neutralization. The 120 inhabitants of Quercus community did not survive the incident. *Salazar has been reacquired and transferred from a high-sec-prison to the Fortress of Purity. Because of a telepathic link he is supposed to help Inquisitor Armarian Gallowglass understand, what happened to Cathlenn Frost on Xeol. The problem seems to be that with his powers so weak, the link is nearly non-existent. With growing psyker power the chance of a strenghtening of the Frost-Jan-Mindlink rises significantly. Relations *Kilian Athanasius Kerensky: The Tower of Faith. *Azrael Umbra: Good marksman, but one weakness sofar: he talks too much *Miss Mary the Blooded: She´s hot, if you get my point. If not I don´t care either. *Sirhan al Zufar: Hey, quick, there´s movement in the shadows contactcontactcontact!!! No, only joking, old boy, stay down and relax. *Tanisha Bones: Don´t judge a book by it´s cover. Character Sheet * '''Salazar Jan', male Psyker (ex-convict number 102-Alpha-23) * Homeworld: unknown, quarantined colony Quercus as last known place of origin * Age: supposed 24- 42 * Quirks: violet eyes, sometimes glowing; soft spoken; smiles not that often anymore * Divination: The pain of the bullet is ecstasy compared to damnation * Beliefs: Every dog has its day. * Attidude: The harder they come- the harder they ´ll fall (Shakespeare) or Drop it - or I ´ll drop you ( Salazar Jan ) Characteristics Skills & Talents Psychic Powers *'Wounds' :Total: 13, Current: 0, Critical Damage: 0, Total Fatigue (Current): 2 (2) *'Fate Points' :4/4 *'Insanity Points' :7 *'Corruption Points' :4 *'Arsenal' :*'Melee Weapons' ::Sword, Staff, Knife (Psykana Mercy Blade) :*'Missile Weapons' ::Autopistol + silencer *'Gear' ::Quilted vest (body 2, primitive), tattered penal jumpsuit (grey), deck of cards, psy focus (Imperial Tarot), sanctioning brand on neck, explosive collar band *'Wealth' :Throne Gelt: 44, Monthly Income: 70 (rank increase: 7) *'Organization' :Holy Inquisition (before: Adeptus Custodes) *'Rank' :Sanctionite *'Experience' :1270 XP |spent: 1000 XP *'Advancements Taken' :Ranks taken: Sanctionite/ Living Nightmare → Aspirant (1000-1999 XP) :Experience spent: Living Nightmare Package (-300 XP), Minor Psychic Power (-100 XP), Willpower (-100 XP), Psy Rating 2 (-200 XP), Intelligence, simple (-100 XP), MPP Healer(-100 XP), Perception, simple (-100 XP :*'Klub der Toten Psi- Kritiker' : : :Der Klub wurde zu Selbstverteidigungszwecken gegen die - zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon als permanent zu bezeichnenden - Übergriffe gegen psi- begabte sanktionierte Psyker gegründet. :Der Kub vergibt aktive Mitgliedschaften an Psyker, wobei die Aufnahme formungebunden aber zustimmungspflichtig ist ( siehe auch Stichwort Klub - Präsidium). :Der Klub vergibt allerdings auch passive Mitgliedschaften. An tote Kritiker ( siehe Stichwort Klubzweck). : : Klub- Präsidium: das aktuelle Präsidium setzt sich zusamen wie folgt: :Jan, Salazar - Psyker und Präsident : : :Klubzweck: Wenn du nicht mit uns bist - dann bist du gegen uns. :Berühmte letzte Worte: "Hey, Freak, warum glühen deine Augen so, du kranke KreaAAAAAAARRGHHH " :( Lorentio D. ZeVberel, Spötter und Premiummitglied (passiv) Category:Gallowglass Category:Gallowglass Persons Category:Gallowglass Protagonists Category:Gallowglass Heroes